


[KT]华章 - 4

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [4]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章 - 4

智能控温系统让整个屋子无论何时都温度适宜。剛陷在主卧柔软的大床里，被光一吻得有些神志恍惚。光一一边吻他一边脱衣服，三件套分分钟就只剩一条内裤和一件打底背心。  
“你很着急。”剛试图伸头去亲吻光一的耳垂，但被光一抢先吻住了脖颈，于是他只能做被动的那一方，将一切交给伏在他身上的男人。当然他也并非毫无动作，他的手在光一的背上游走，或轻或重地按压着光一紧实的背肌。  
光一喘着粗气停下动作，胳膊一带便抓住了堂本剛到处乱摸的手。他墨色的瞳里倒映着头发散乱在床铺上的剛，其余的部分皆用深情填满。  
“都十年了，我不会急的。”他说。  
剛一怔，看向被堂本光一紧紧地抓住的右手。来自手掌的温度与力量似乎都在提醒他，这个人从来没有将过去的十年当作过往烟云，试图一笔勾销。他只是将那些甜的苦的好的坏的回忆都埋进了心的最深处，从不对人提起。他不怕被误解，也不怕被指摘，他只是选择了沉默。  
“好。”剛的左手环过光一的脖子。他低语着，却又要掀起另一场风暴：“那你慢慢告诉我，这十年你是怎么想我的。”  
于是他们相拥并热吻，用嘴唇与手指来表达这十年间对对方的全部情感与渴望。偶尔粗暴，却互相理解，且甘之如饴。  
光一的手滑到剛的脚踝时，摸到了那根红绳，还有铃铛。他跪在剛的两腿之间，抬着剛的脚踝去拨弄那个铃铛。剛看他玩得认真就伸着腿由他玩，但过了一会儿还是忍不住笑：“你是猫吗？”  
“这个铃铛很好看。”他把玩着，捧在嘴边亲了亲，又开始亲吻剛的脚趾，脚背与脚踝，等到了小腿时就开始憋不住了，又亲又啃，吻痕与口水印子由下而上开始蔓延，渐渐就到了腰部。  
剛呢？他不急不慢地在自慰。一只手套弄着阴茎，另一只手则往更隐秘的位置深入。光一挑逗性的吻与欲望逐渐膨胀的快感交织在一起，他不是神仙，早已情难自禁，于是小声地呻吟起来。  
“哈啊~”  
光一被这声音吸引了——那是他从未听过的声音。剛的笑声、哭声，大叫时的声音，发怒时的声音，苦闷时的声音，他都知道。可这样极度舒适惬意之下的一声叹谓，触及了他的知识盲区。  
原来堂本剛还能发出这样的声音。  
剛闭着眼在自渎，他感觉下体的欲望越来越集中，即将到达高潮，于是手上的动作加快，推波助澜。  
可光一打断了他。他说：“剛，交给我。”  
剛不解，光一就用行动告诉他自己的想法——他埋下头，含住了剛的阴茎，连同剛的几根手指。  
这刺激非同小可。剛只觉得自己掉进了某种感觉陷阱。一切都像是假的，他似乎不在床上，而是在海里。这片海温柔又热烈，将他从头到脚包裹冲刷，让他舒服得想要蜷缩又忍不住舒展。  
他睁开眼试图去看光一，想知道他此刻是什么表情，却只能看见光一头顶的发旋，还有他忙于口交的嘴巴。  
他们之前还在亲吻呢。  
光一的口腔湿润又温暖，但他并没有做过这样的事情，所以还不懂要如何让牙齿避开，时不时就会轻轻地擦过柱身。剛看着他，亲身感受着，只觉得自己下一秒就要迫近极限。  
“够……够了……”剛蜷缩着脚趾去拍打光一的背，铃铛随着动作发出清脆响声。光一不仅不为所动，仍卖力地吞吐，竟然还伸了一根手指进入剛的甬道，挤着剛自己的手指动了起来。  
这可糟糕透了。剛残存的理智告诉自己。他像上了岸的鱼，身体不断地扭动，试图挣扎出这一极致欢愉的天堂与地狱。可光一压制住了他，他无路可逃，只有脚踝上的铃铛叮铃作响，提醒着他现在的事情究竟有多么不可收拾。  
最终剛受不住了，他短促地尖叫一声，射在了光一的嘴里。  
光一停了一会儿才抬起头，他的嘴角沾着粘稠的液体，还在慢慢往下淌。他笑了起来，吞咽下去了剛的精液，当着剛的面。  
“剛射在我嘴里了。”他特意强调事实，手指却还在剛的甬道里进进出出。甬道本就湿润，此刻剛也被刺激得开始分泌肠液，变得更加湿滑，也更加淫靡。  
才射精完的人尚陷在一种难以自控的空虚感之中，他看着光一，忽然觉得他遥不可及。  
光一为别人做过这样的事吗？剛突然想。  
堂本光一则满意得很，他用嘴便让剛射了出来，并且还做了很……羞羞的事情。这一切发生得太突然，但又叫他很高兴——这样剛就是自己的了。他已经有了这种感觉。光一不再折磨剛的下身，他爬起来凑到剛的身边，亲昵地亲吻着剛的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“剛好棒啊。”他在剛耳边呢喃，爱抚剛的脸庞。  
“只是做到这里就很棒了吗？”剛嗤笑一声，“你怎么纯情地像个处男。”  
光一涨红了脸，他瞪大眼睛看着剛：“那……那还要做……什么？”  
剛收起了之前的羞涩，似乎很不在乎地起身下了床：“和女人是怎么样，和男人也是一样。”  
和女人……和男人……光一在床上凌乱了。  
剛回到床上时，小拇指上勾着那个装礼物的袋子。光一下意识感到不妙，却又说不出哪里不对。他看着剛把袋子里包装精美的东西拿出来，陷入一阵不合时宜的沉默。  
“怎么，”剛把玩着润滑油和安全套，笑得极为轻佻，“你不会，没有用过吧？”  
的确没有。  
且不说堂本光一这十年是如何如苦行僧一般寡欲度日。即便是自慰，他也想不到要用润滑液和安全套。拿纸擦擦，用水洗洗，结了。  
剛爬上床来，他刻意地沉了腰，臀瓣随腿的动作略有摇摆。光一看着，就想到它的手感——柔软，但不是散漫一滩。拍上去能回弹，像格外柔韧的橡皮糖，或者灌满了水的气球。他的注意力交给了剛，所以没有注意到剛在做什么，直到他的内裤边被剛拽了起来。  
“你应该是忍者，”剛的手指抚上堂本光一硬挺的性器，像抚摸爱人一般温柔，“这么久了竟然还能忍着。”  
或许是之前都想着怎么才可以让剛舒服，光一彻底把自己的欲望未能解决的事情抛在脑后。此刻经过剛提醒，饱胀感有意识地被无限放大，他便觉得格外难耐。  
“你想怎么样呢？要我也为你口吗？”剛歪着脑袋看着他，似笑非笑，看起来既天真又色情。  
不要，那样不好。光一直视剛，却什么都说不出来。  
剛善良地为光一做了选择：“那就……直接来做吧。”  
光一紧张地闭上了眼，像是听见了神的宣判。

剛俯下身，跪趴在光一身上。他扶着光一的性器，在自己的两胸之间缓慢摩擦。光一只觉喉头发紧，下意识地扶住了剛的腰。  
“嗯……啊……”他嗓子里挤出的声音足够低沉，引得剛浑身颤了一下。剛一手扶着性器继续动作，另一只手则放在了自己的屁股上。  
光一知道他要做什么，他选择加入其中。  
剛常年弹琴，指腹有一层薄茧。光一很少注意手的保养，皮肤粗糙。两根手指同时挤进了狭窄的甬道，剛立刻就被激得叫了出来。但谁也没有停下。  
“啊、啊。啊、啊啊、啊！”  
剛的腰与腿酸软不已，根本无力再支撑，却还不服输地纠缠着光一的性器。光一则凶悍地伸了二指在那温暖潮湿的甬道里为非作歹——一会儿横冲直撞，一会儿又缠着剛那根不专心的手指起头并进。  
“我撑不住了……干我吧……”  
剛喘着，眼里都是水汽。眼神里服了软，叫光一最是没有办法。  
他抱过剛，扶住了自己的性器。剛则乖觉地自己努力分开臀瓣往下坐。  
阴茎仅仅插进去一个头，剛就无法再深入了。他努力地想要再吞入一些，可难得要领。只好哼着求光一帮他。光一则头皮一阵阵发麻——这感觉同之前与剛的乳交感觉截然不同。那还只是柔软细腻的皮肤，这是潮湿热烈的温柔乡。  
几乎是一鼓作气，光一按着剛的臀瓣让性器一插到底。  
这冲击实在太过震撼，剛只觉得眼前一道耀目白光闪过，让他恍惚迷失，不知道自己该做什么。而光一还扶着剛的身体，深深地喘气。  
自己就这么进入了剛……还是最原始的交合方式。  
性器在极致环境里几乎到达极限，光一忍不住抱着剛就开始挺腰。剛尚未缓过神，直接被顶地呻吟不止。但他不喊停，也不说疼，只是不断地呼唤着光一。  
“光一……光、光一……啊、光一……”  
这声音比任何催情药都要好，让堂本光一怎么都听不够。他甚至想着，就这么一直做爱到死吧，他想一直听剛这么喊自己的名字。  
剛配合地摆动腰，似乎是想要让光一进入更深的地方。他闭着眼睛挂在光一身上，感受着光一在自己身体里的一举一动，心里被各种感情充溢地几乎要涨破了。  
但光一没有给他太多的时间沉浸在思考里。他抱住剛，一翻身将人压在了身下。剛嗓子里一声小小的惊叫被堂本光一铺天盖地的深吻给卷走了。光一止不住地吻他，下身也一直在抽动。剛听见结合处“卟滋卟滋”的水声，羞得想要捂脸，却被光一拉开了手，细密地轻吻过了脸的每一处。  
他已经感受到了堂本光一，缺位十年的堂本光一，就在此刻，就在当下，身体力行。  
光一咬着剛的肩膀达到了高潮，剛则已经射得两个人一身都是了。光一趴在剛的身上，却又小心地没有压住他。这一晚上终于有了暂停休息的时刻，两个人都有些筋疲力尽。  
剛的腿还缠着光一的腰，光一的性器也还埋在剛的身体里。他们静静地拥抱了一会儿，光一舔过剛被自己咬出印子的肩膀，哑着嗓子憋出了一句：“欢迎回家。”  
剛鼻子一酸，忍了半天才没有流泪。

光一内射了，清理起来有些麻烦。剛走去浴室，就这几步路，精液顺着腿根便流了下来。他看了看自己，又回头看光一，笑了笑。  
“看你干的好事。”语气里却没有半分责怪的感觉。  
光一这才想起，剛是带了安全套来的。他不好意思地挠挠头，起身去收拾一团糟的床。  
把床单还有两个人的衣服都丢进了洗衣机，光一抱着一套新的床品进了房间。他忽然想起，剛好像没有准备多的衣服。  
是没有想要做到这个程度，还是……他竟一时间不太知道了。并且剛的游刃有余让光一觉得微妙。  
但他还是拿了自己的干净内衣和浴袍来，整整齐齐地放在浴室门口。  
“换的衣服我放门口了。”他说。  
浴室里传来很小一声“好的”。  
总觉得哪里不太对，可也说不清楚。光一在门口站了一会儿，去另外一个浴室洗澡了。等他洗完澡吹完头发，剛也没有出来，还在洗。光一无聊地躺在床上，试图理清这一晚上所有事情发生的原因时，浴室里水声停了。  
剛裹着睡袍从浴室里走出来。他头发还没有吹干，不过毛巾已经揉过几下，虽然还湿漉漉的，但不显狼狈。“其实我不想这么做。”他说。  
光一倚着靠枕躺在床上，眼神黏在剛身上。“为什么？”他咽下口水，问剛。  
剛站在床前踌躇两秒，解开了睡袍——身上只有一条内裤，还是堂本光一的。他在堂本光一变得炽热的注视之下爬上床，被看得不耐烦了便呛他一句：“怎么，还要再做一次吗？”  
求之不得，堂本光一在心里想。但他不敢这么说，只好收回目光，干巴巴地盯着电视墙。  
“做爱是人类最原始的欲望，”剛说着，掀开被子坐了进来，“就像饿了要吃饭一样。当我把最原始的欲望展现给你。同样的，其他我身上最原始隐秘的部分也会表现出来。  
“比如我自私自利的一面，又比如我贪婪的一面。”  
才做完爱就来讨论这么深奥的问题，堂本光一承认自己脑子一时间有些扭转不过来。  
“每个人都有。”他接话。  
“是啊，”剛躺在光一怀里大声地叹了口气，“还有……”  
光一好奇：“还有什么？”  
剛看了他一眼，又用力地靠在他认为最舒服的地方，低低地说：“不知道。”  
两个人沉默了一阵，最后光一揽住剛，亲吻了一下他的额发。  
“睡吧。”


End file.
